


dragged into idol hell

by tadanomarz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, brief mentions of kise ryouta, brief mentions of toujou nozomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when momoi finally figured out how to threaten aomine to go to basketball practice, she finds something else that keeps him on the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dragged into idol hell

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea after talking with [jeien ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien/) earlier today. so props to her, truthfully. also i wrote this in like, thirty minutes.

Daiki was known to be the resident slacker of Touou Academy, often found on the rooftop. He usually took naps instead of going to basketball practice, and every so often came with a magazine that featured gravure idols– such as Mai-chan– that he would look at.

Instead, Daiki was occupying himself with something entirely different today. He brought his new tablet to school, and right after the bell rang he headed up toward his usual spot on the rooftop. He carefully opened his schoolbag, and removing something from it.

When Satsuki, Daiki’s childhood friend, made it to the rooftop, the first thing she heard was some kind of popish tune. She found that strange, since Daiki usually took naps and the only sounds she heard were from outside.

While she climbed the ladder, she peeked over the top to see Daiki hunched over. His shoulders seemed tense, and she could hear a sling of curses muttered under his breath. What was he _doing_? With a frown, she pulled herself up and climbed on top and her hands were already on her hips.

“ _Aomine-kun_ , what are you doing here?” She saw him flinch, but he didn’t say a word, “You should be at basketball practice!”

She approaches him from behind, and leans over to see what Daiki’s doing. In Daiki’s hands is an IPad, and on the screen was some kind of anime character. And the music she heard from before seemed to be coming from there.

And on the screen read: _Live show failed._ Did she make him lose? Oops. Unfortunately for him, there was something more important to think about.

“ _Dai-chan–“_

“Satsuki! What the _fuck_!?”

“Come on, up! _Up_! You need to go to _practice_!”

“But– _Nozomi-chan_! I almost full combed that song! Ugh I can’t go, the event is gonna end today!”

He turns up to look at her, with a scowl plastered on his face. Satsuki sighs and shakes her head, what would she do with him? She needed to get him to go to practice, after all.

“The event can wait, Dai-chan! It's not the end of the world!" The way he looked at her made her think it  _was the end of the world for him_. "Don’t you wanna play Tetsu-kun and Kagamin again? We’re having a practice match with Seirin coming up this week!”

Daiki snaps his head in her direction, with a frown. “No– Satsuki, ya don’t _understand_! The event ends _today_ , and I’m so close!” He raises his tablet, to show her something written on it. She catches a glance at the screen, but chooses to ignore it and looks at him once more.

“I’m so close to my goal, I’ll have a Super Rare Nozomi-chan in my team soon!” He continues on, blue eyes lowered onto the screen.

Satsuki stares at him, with disbelief. He was acting like a child, really. “ What kind of game is it?” She pauses, and with an afterthought she says with a laugh, “Pffth, Dai-chan, I didn’t know you’d be into this kind of game!”

“O-Oi, Satsuki, don’t laugh!” Daiki says through clenched teeth, “It’s a rhythm game, and it’s focused on these school idols…and–“

“Can’t you just play this after practice?” Satsuki cuts him off, growing impatient with his effort to try to stall. It was one thing to steal and threaten Daiki with his idol magazines– mostly with trying to burn them– but with this game, she needed to cook something up and fast. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of anything right now.

“No, okay you know what, let me play one more song okay?” Daiki’s eyes looked pleading, “ _then_ I’ll go practice.”

Satsuki wasn’t convinced, but after a minute of silence she sighed. “Fine, fine! But after, you’re _going_ to practice and definitely not skipping!”

Satsuki decides to sit next to him, and peers over his shoulder, watching Daiki start another song. She watches him press the screen to start, and saw it was on Expert. When she went to ask about something again, she noticed a familiar glint in Daiki’s eyes.

He … was in the _Zone!?_

Satsuki thought the Zone only applied to basketball, but she supposed it could apply to other things too. She chose to keep quiet, pink eyes focused on the rhythm game. Daiki’s fingers tapped fiercely against the screen; to her surprise his fingers were agile and a few times she thought her childhood friend was going to break his tablet and cut himself accidentally.

Now more closer to him, she could hear the song being played. It was another pop tune, but she managed to start humming it herself. A few minutes had ticked and it appeared he was drawing closer to the end, however…

A message dinged on the top of the screen, causing for Daiki to (unfortunately) mess up. The message was Wakamatsu, asking _where the hell are you Ahomine!?_ which caused for Daiki to bare his teeth and try to get a few points back. It looked like Dai-chan wasn’t having a good day. As the score screen popped up, Daiki groaned, then promptly stuffing the IPad back into his bag. Looked like he was done playing.

“I’m going to kill that bastard.” She heard Daiki mutter, “I was so close to getting a S _rank_.”

Satsuki sighs and rises to her feet, immediately tugging at her friend’s arm. “C’mon, Dai-chan, you can blow off steam during practice.” She dragged him over to the ladder, which he begrudgingly complied to.

* * *

 And on the day the practice match between Seirin and Touou Academy was supposed to be, Daiki was nowhere in sight.

Satsuki greeted Riko and the rest of the team who seemed to be arguing about something. She heard that it was about one of Izuki-san's puns, that he was infamously known to cook up. When she finally saw the sky blue haired boy walk in, she launched herself onto him.

“Tetsu-kun~!” She said, taking Kuroko into her embrace.

“Hello Momoi-san, it’s good to see you too.” He pauses, and looks around, “…Momoi-san, where is Aomine-kun?”

“ _Yeah,_ where is Ahomine?” She heard Kagami say, who strolled up right behind him.

Pulling back from her hug, Satsuki sighed, placing her hands on her hips. “He’s _supposed_ to be here, but I think he’s on the roof again.”

“Do you know why?” Kuroko asked.

“He’s been playing some rhythm game lately, with idols.” Satsuki pouts, she sees the two of them exchange a glance, “and it’s been hard to bring him done, I haven’t been able to think of anything to get him come down.”

Kuroko nods and she watches Kagami frown. She watches Kuroko slip his cell phone from his bag.

“I’ll try calling him then.” Kuroko proposes, “so he can talk with all of us.” Kuroko does so, dialing Daiki’s number and puts his phone on speaker for the three of them to hear. When he hears a noise from the other end, they can hear Aomine’s booming voice.

“Tetsu– not now, alright? I’m in the middle of something––“

“Yo, Ahomine, where the hell are you? We’re here for the practice match.” Kagami says, and they can hear Aomine curse to himself. Satsuki recognizes some of the sounds on the other end, it seemed that he was playing that game again.

“Shit– that was _today!?_ ” Aomine says, “look, I’ll be done in a sec…”

"You better be, Aomine-kun." Satsuki threatens, " or we'll burn one of your magazines of Mai-chan!"

Kuroko adds in to ask, “Aomine-kun, what game are you playing?”

Aomine falls silent, and after hearing a dinging sound on the end–Satsuki recognized it from a few days ago, he finished– he breathes a sigh of relief. After a moment or so, he finally answers. “Love Live: School Idol Festival. I’ll be coming down now.” And the line goes dead.

* * *

 When Aomine finally arrives, Satsuki gives him a lecture, which he ignores. He picks at his left ear with his finger, in some vain attempt to block both her out and Wakamatsu– who just came over– who were both lecturing him again.

And the practice match commences, which ends up being a close call for Seirin with the score being 109-108. Aomine wipes the sweat from his forehead, and walks toward the bench. When he knelt down, he grabbed a water bottle. Now that was over, he could get back to the new event that popped up.

When he turns, he sees Kuroko and Kagami approach him, for whatever reason.

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said, “you said you play Love Live?”

Sheepishly, Aomine rubs the back of his neck, averting his eyes from Kuroko. Though he turned away from his friend, he could feel Kuroko’s eyes boring into him. “Yeah, what of it?” He took another swig of water.

“What is your Friend ID?”

Aomine nearly choked. “F…friend ID?” He stared down Kuroko. “Tetsu, _you_ play?”

“Yes, it’s rather fun to play.” Kuroko admits with a smile, he glances briefly toward Kagami, “Kagami-kun plays too.”

Aomine stares at the two of them and then swallows his water. “How’d you start playing?” He was a bit more amused Bakagami(of all people) to play, causing for him to smirk..

“Kise-kun recommended it to me, after I told him about another rhythm game: Cytus.” Kuroko replies to him.

Aomine nods however, "Sure, fine, I'll text you it when I pull it out later, and if Bakagami wants it too, feel free to give it to him."

He watched Kuroko smile, "Thank you Aomine-kun."

* * *

It was late at night, and Aomine was well into one of the songs and trying to play for another event. He was finally going to get a full combo, with no interruptions at _all_. He had a giddy feeling in his stomach, as he drew to the end and was able to get the last two notes down (the kind one would have to press down for a bit). As he hummed the last notes of the song, and the two notes were nearing their end, at the last moment a text from Kise popped up. It caused for Aomine's hand to jerk, which broke the contact of his fingers from the screen thus causing for his combo to break.

He definitely was going to wreck the blond's ass in their next one-on-one.


End file.
